


The Future

by David_Brewer



Series: Intertwined [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gallavich, Gay Sex, M/M, Plans For The Future, Rimming, mentions bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: Ian and Mickey and the future.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Intertwined [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: my favorite gallavich fanfictions





	The Future

Ian buried himself further into his pillows as he heard his alarm going off. He didn’t want to face today. He was so tired, he had been working long shifts all week and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

Unfortunately for him, today he couldn’t. Today was Lip and Mandy's wedding and he had a bunch of best man shit to do. 

He knew today was going to be hectic and stressful. He laid there in the silence of his room just hoping for a few more minutes of peace before the day began, but that wasn’t possible as his phone chimed with a text. 

He grabbed his device and opened it up and smiled when he saw the text was from Mickey. :Morning, just making sure you're up and have taken your meds, it's gonna be stressful today: he said, Ian sighed. 

He hated being reminded like a child to take his meds. It was the one thing he and Mickey continuously argued about. 

He wished people would just trust that he knew what he was doing, that he was an adult who could remember to take his medication every morning and every night. 

He sat up on the edge of his bed with his phone in his hand not knowing how to respond. He ran his hand through his messy hair and began typing out the message. 

:Yes mom, see you later: is what he sent back. 

He threw his phone onto his mattress and headed to the bathroom. He had a shower, brushed his teeth and shaved off his fuzz and got dressed in some sweats and headed downstairs for coffee, food and his meds. 

As he was eating Lip walked in with nervous energy radiating off of him. 

Ian smirked at him. "Nervous?" he asked as he sipped his coffee. 

"Yeah I wish we planned it for a morning ceremony instead of an evening one. I don’t know how I'm going to keep still until its time." He said. Ian nodded. 

"You'll be okay bro, we'll keep you busy, maybe get you high." He joked. Lip looked at him with a glare. "Do that and Mandy will have your balls." He said, Ian laughed.

Lip came over and joined him at the table and sipped his own cup of coffee. His leg bounced under the table repeatedly. "Dude you are stressed." Ian said, Lip nodded and gnawed on his bottom lip. 

"Yeah. I don’t know why. I mean I love her and she loves me and this is something we've been planning for a while now and I knew I wanted to marry her when I was a college freshman." He said. Ian smiled. 

"For the record I am sure she is nervous as fuck as well. She's probably covering it with champagne." Ian comforted his brother. Lip nodded. 

"Will you do me a favour as my brother and my best man?" Lip asked, Ian looked over at him over the rim of his coffee cup as he sipped the caffeinated goodness. His eyebrow rose in question and Lip sighed.

"Will you go over there and make sure everything is okay?" he asked. "You're her best friend and the only Gallagher she'd wanna see right now. So can you?" Lip asked.

Ian sighed. He really didn’t want to be the go-between today. He had been doing it for months while they planned the wedding. He looked at his brother's worried face and groaned.

"Fuck- fine. I'll go over there and check on her and make sure everything is good. But when I come back we're gonna chill the fuck out, have a few beers and play some video games." Ian said, Lip smiled and nodded. 

He stood up and slapped Ian on his back. "Thanks bro." Ian grunted. 

He finished his breakfast and coffee and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. He walked a few blocks over to the Milkovich house to see the blushing bride. 

He knocked on the door and the door opened to a confused Mickey. "Hey what are you doing here?" he asked grabbing Ian by the hips. Ian smirked.

"Came to see Mandy, Lip is freaking out." He said. Mickey nodded and pulled away and let Ian into the house. They walked in and the place was buzzing with energy. People were rushing around getting ready for the wedding.

"Jesus." Ian muttered. "Tell me about it. I've been in my room all morning trying to stay away from all this bullshit." Mickey told him. Ian laughed.

"Where's the bride then?" he asked. "In her room." Ian smiled and pecked Mickey on the lips before making his way to Mandy's room. 

He knocked lightly on the door and walked in. Mandy was sitting at her dressing table with a facemask on. She turned and saw Ian and her eyes went wide. 

"What's wrong? Is Lip okay? Is he having second thoughts?" she rattled off question after question. Ian went over to her and held her by her shoulders.

"Chill out." He said. "Lip is just freaking out. He wanted me to come over and make sure that you weren't freaking out." He said, Mandy visibly relaxed and sat down. 

"I'm nervous. I wish we had made this a day time wedding and not a night time one." She said, Ian laughed. "Lip said the same thing." He said, Mandy smiled. 

"Tell him I cant wait to be his wife." She said Ian smiled at her and hugged her. "I'll see you tonight then?" he asked, Mandy nodded and kissed him on the cheek and he headed out the door. 

As he was heading to leave the Milkovich residence he was grabbed by his arm and pulled into Mickey's bedroom. 

Mickey closed the door behind them and he pushed Ian onto his unmade bed. 

Ian grunted as he fell onto the mattress and Mickey climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth, Ian groaned and kissed him back tasting, coffee and cigarettes on his tongue. 

They broke apart and Mickey pushed his hands under Ian's shirt feeling the muscles and hot skin there. Ian grabbed his wrists and stopped his movements and Mickey looked at him confused.

"We cant." He said and Mickey frowned even more. "I gotta get back to Lip and your house is filled with women, plus your sister is next door freaking out." He said and Mickey groaned and climbed off of his boyfriend and laid beside him. 

"I cant wait for this night to be over." Mickey whined. "A few hours and then we can get back to normal life." He said, Mickey smiled.

"I booked us a room at the hotel for tonight so we can get wasted and not have to drive back." He said, Ian smiled at him brightly.

"I'll pack a bag then." He leaned over and kissed Mickey softly before standing up. "See you tonight handsome." Mickey smiled at him and Ian left the house and headed back to the Gallagher house. 

He walked in and there was music playing and he saw that Kevin and Veronica had arrived and were dancing and drinking. Lip came over to him and dragged him into the kitchen. "So?" he asked.

"She's just as nervous as you but excited. She cant wait to be your wife." Lip smiled. He was so relieved.

"Sweet face!!" Ian heard, he turned and saw Fiona coming down the stairs. "Fi?" he asked. 

Fiona pulled Ian into a hug as soon as she was in front of him. Ian hugged her back just as hard. He was so glad she was there. He had missed her so much. She pulled back from the hug and went to go join her friends in the lounge who were dancing and having fun. 

Ian smiled at his family before heading upstairs and packing a bag for the night he had with Mickey. He was happily surprised that Mickey would think to do something like this for them. He was looking forward to spending the evening with him.

They didn’t get a lot of alone time and privacy, not with Ian living in a household of his siblings and Mickey doing the same, living with Mandy, Sandy and Iggy. 

After the wedding though, both households would be down one person, with Lip and Mandy moving into their own place together. 

THAT NIGHT

Ian stood in front of his brother making sure his tie was straight and his suit looked good. Lip breathed in a shaky breath and Ian looked at him.

"We can make a run for it right now, I'll be the getaway driver." Ian said smirking at him. Lip rolled his eyes. "Fuck off." He said without any heat in his voice.

"I am ready to be a husband. I love Mandy. Plus if we were to take off we wouldn’t just have one angry Milkovich on our hands, Mickey would fucking rip you a new asshole." Ian laughed loudly. 

"True, but he's kinda attached to the asshole I have now." He winked at his brother and Lip groaned and screwed up his face in disgust. 

"Gross dude, didn’t need to know that." He said, Ian just laughed and he straightened his own tie. He looked back at Lip. "Ready to do this big brother?" he asked, Lip nodded and pulled his brother into a hug.

"I love you man." He said, Ian smiled and slapped his back repeatedly. "Love ya too Lip." He said, they pulled away and saw Carl and Liam looking at them funny, they rolled their eyes and headed out to the wedding. 

They walked through the doors and saw the guest milling about chatting and taking their seats. The four Gallagher boys stood at the altar, Lip ran his hands down his pants, he was sweating.

"Please be seated." The celebrant spoke. Everyone sat down and went quiet as the wedding march began. They all looked towards the back of the room and saw Mandy walking down the aisle with Mickey at her side.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in her dress. She was glowing, she had the biggest smile on he face as she was softly speaking to Mickey as they made their way down the aisle. Ian took in his boyfriends appearance and smiled at him. He looked really good, he suited a suit.

He looked like James Bond, only a shorter more hardcore version. Ian couldn’t wait to get him out of that suit later tonight. 

They got to the end of the aisle and Mandy stepped up to stand beside Lip and Ian winked at her and she smiled back. The celebrant stepped forward and the ceremony began. 

About twenty minutes later it was over, Lip and Mandy were married. It had been a beautiful ceremony with Lip and Mandy doing their own vows. It was beautiful and Ian couldn’t have been more happier for his brother and his best friend. 

He really never thought this day would come, not with everything that happened in their past, but they had made it through all the bad shit to come through, together on the other side.

It gave Ian hope that no matter what shit he and Mickey had been through- and would go through that they could make it. They could be happy together. 

Mandy and Lip walked back down the aisle together and went to sign all the papers and they did all the photos before heading to the reception.

Ian made a beeline for the bar. He knew he shouldn’t drink much tonight but it was a happy occasion and he just wanted to let loose and have some fun and not worry about anything going on inside of his brain right now.

He was sure that Mickey would give him shit for it but he hoped he wouldn’t. Not today. Today was a celebration. 

"I'll have what he's having." Ian turned and saw Mickey and he smiled at him. "Nice ceremony huh?" he asked Mickey nodded and sipped his beer that was handed to him.

"Yeah I still think your brother is a dick but if he makes Mandy happy I'll deal with it." He said, Ian laughed and stepped closer to him and played with Mickey's tie.

"Have I told you how hot you look tonight Milkovich?" Mickey smirked. "No you haven’t. Honestly I was beginning to wonder if you noticed." Ian stepped closer, pressing his hard body up against Mickey's.

"Oh I noticed." He purred and Mickey groaned. "You look like James Bond." Ian said and Mickey pulled him down by his own tie and they looked into each other's eyes. The electricity between them sparking.

They both had the same thought, that it would be a miracle if they lasted the whole night before they were fucking. 

"Hey love birds, break it up. it's our wedding." Lip called to them and Ian and Mickey turned and glared at the newly married couple. 

They broke apart though and both sipped their drinks. "Few hours and you're all mine." Ian whispered before he walked off to mingle with other family members and friends. 

Mickey watched him walk away and swallowed hard. He didn’t know if he could wait until later that night. He needed Ian right now. He didn’t get to have him earlier because of all the wedding madness going on around them and now his sister's wedding was cock blocking him again. It wasn’t fair. Not at all. 

He threw back his drink and went to mingle with the Milkovich side of the family.

Only a few showed up which he was glad about. He didn’t have the time or energy for any of the homophobes from his side of the family. 

This day wasn’t about him, it was about Mandy and her becoming a wife. 

Mandy strutted over to him and snatched his beer and took a big gulp. He rolled his eyes at his sister. "Nice wedding sis." He commented.

Mandy looked at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. You could tell she was happy. "Thanks. All that hard work and stress was worth it for this day. Now I can relax and just me Mrs. Gallagher." Mickey smiled. 

"Even though Lip's a dick most of the time, he makes you happy. I have to deal with him now that he's my brother in law." Mandy laughed.

"You hate one of your brother in laws but you're fuckin' the other." Mickey smirked. "He's worth all the bullshit that comes along with being with a Gallagher." Mandy smiled. 

"So do you think you'll be next?" she asked. Mickey took his beer back and took a sip, "Next for what?" he asked as his eyes raked over the room, instantly spotting his red head in the throes of laughter with his siblings.

"You know, you and Ian, marriage?" Mandy asked, Mickey almost spit his beer out. "Fuck Mands a little warning next time." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and cleared his throat. 

"And no I don’t think we'll be next." He told her and Mandy frowned. "Why not? You guys have been together a while and love each other." She said. "We do but Ian's skittish when it comes to talkin' about the future. Frank and Monica fucked that up for him and his bipolar doesn’t fuckin' help at all." Mandy sighed and looked at her brother.

She could tell that he wanted more from Ian but was too gun shy to ask for more or at least broach the subject with him. 

"Lip was the same but I told him enough was enough, I needed more of a commitment. Here we are a year later." Mickey looked at her.

"Just talk to him Mick. You never know what he'll say." Mandy patted him on the back and went to join her husband who was dancing. Mickey stood at the bar drinking his beer and looking at Ian.

Ian must have felt him staring because he turned around and they locked eyes blue onto green. Mickey raised his beer at Ian who smiled and excused himself and made his way over to his boyfriend. 

He placed his beer on the bar and held Mickey by his hips. "You good?" he asked Mickey smiled and nodded. "Uh huh. You look like you're having fun." He said. Ian laughed. 

"Yeah I'm a little tipsy." Mickey's eyebrow rose. "I can tell. Don’t get too drunk. I have plans for you tonight." He reminded him. Ian smirked and leaned in and he licked at the shell of Mickey's ear making him groan. 

"I could never forget about you or your ass Milkovich." He purred and Mickey felt himself go hard in his pants. "Fuck Ian. We cant do this here. After the speeches and cake we're out of here." He said urgently, the need and want was in his voice.

"You know if you're desperate for it we can sneak off to the bathroom and I can blow you?" Ian asked pressing his body against Mickey's not helping the situation in his pants at all. "Fuck…..So tempting but my sister would cut off my balls." He moaned. Ian stepped back fully and Mickey adjusted himself in his slacks.

"Come mingle then. You're standing here like this is the last place you wanna be." Ian pulled at Mickey's hand and they went to join everyone.

"It's a wedding, a celebration." He beamed and Mickey looked at him. The earlier conversation with Mandy on his mind. He needed to talk to Ian about their future. Tonight. 

It was later that evening when things started to settle down, Lip and Mandy were saying their goodbyes they were going away for a few days for their honeymoon. A cabin in the woods. It was Lip's idea.

Mandy wasn’t too sure about it but she couldn’t complain a few days in the peace and quiet with her husband was what she wanted and needed. 

She didn’t want to have to go back to a packed Milkovich or Gallagher house. Ian hugged his brother and then his best friend. They got into the car and were off. Ian smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed his cheek softly. 

Everything about today was so romantic and it had put him into a romantic mood. "Ready to head up?" Mickey asked him. Ian nodded. Mickey took his hand and intertwined their fingers together and headed over to the elevators. 

They got in and headed up to their floor and to their room. They walked in and Ian smiled. It was a great room.

"How did you afford this? I thought you were saving for a new car?" Ian asked, Mickey shrugged. "I decided to splurge and I didn’t want to end up back at either of our places tonight. There is no privacy." Ian nodded and took his suit jacket off and laid it over the back of the chair that was in the room.

He went over to the large window and looked out at the Chicago skyline lit up with lights. It was a stunning sight to see. Mickey walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. 

"You good?" he asked. Ian smiled. "Better than good baby." He said turning in his boyfriends arms. He placed his hands on either side of Mickey's face and looked into his shining blue eyes.

He could sit there all night and look into those eyes. Those eyes owned his heart and soul. 

"Lets go to bed, hmmm?" Mickey asked, Ian nodded and Mickey dragged him to the bed and they laid down together. 

Ian leaned forward first and pressed his lips against Mickey's. Enjoying the little whine that left his mouth, he licked at Mickey's bottom lip and Mickey opened up his mouth and Ian slid his tongue in. 

They laid there in each other's arms kissing deeply, running their hands over each other's bodies, moaning into each other's mouths. 

Mickey moved so he could straddle Ian's lap and he broke the kiss and looked down at the red head. 

"You look so fuckin' hot tonight." He said as he leaned in and licked up Ian's neck.

Ian tuned his head giving Mickey more access to his freckled skin. Mickey nipped and sucked leaving bite marks there, making sure people knew that Ian was a taken man. 

Mickey pulled back from Ian's neck and went to his dress shirt, he started slowly unbuttoning every button.

While his hands were at work, Ian lifted his arms up and undid the buttons on his shirt cuffs. Mickey pulled his shirt tail out of his pants and pushed it off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Mickey looked down at the gorgeous man beneath him. He never understood why Ian was ever single in his life. 

He was sex on a stick. He had soft milky white skin scattered with his freckles, freckles that Mickey had kissed one by one. He was fascinated by them. 

Ian was built beautifully. He had always liked working out and running and the work he put in paid off in spades. 

He had such defined muscles, muscles that Mickey liked to lick and bite, "You gonna stare all night??" Ian asked smirking up at him. Mickey blushed beautifully. 

He didn’t say anything he just leaned forward and took one of Ian's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it.

Ian groaned and his hands went to the back of Mickey's head, threading his fingers through the black silky locks. "Mmm fuck baby." He moaned and Mickey kissed his way over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. 

While he was doing this his hands skimmed down Ian's body and went to his belt buckle and undid it and then undid his pants slipping the zip down.

Ian shimmied so his pants would come down and Mickey pulled back to pull them the rest of the way off and they soon joined his shirt on the floor.

Mickey stood up and took off his own shirt and pants. Ian watched every move he made. He looked so fucking sexy. "Hurry up." he whined and Mickey laughed. 

He threw his clothes to join Ian's and went back onto the bed. 

He could see the outline of Ian's cock throbbing in his underwear. He stroked it through the fabric with his right hand, hearing Ian gasp.

"Don’t tease." He said looking up at him and Mickey smirked. He slowly pulled his underwear down and his cock jumped out, standing at attention. 

Mickey moaned and wrapped his fist around it and stroked him a few times, Ian threw his head back moaning. Mickey gave his man what he wanted, he leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, licking around it and tasting him. 

"Mick…" Ian breathed out. Mickey licked down the shaft to his balls and then took each one of them in his mouth separately and sucked on them briefly.

Ian bucked up to his mouth. "Fuck….your fuckin' mouth Mick." He moaned and Mickey grinned around the ball that was in his mouth. He knew what got Ian going. 

Mickey licked back up to his shaft and took him back into his mouth and took him all the way in. Nose was flat against Ian's pubic area and he swallowed around him and Ian groaned loudly.

"That's it baby choke on that dick. Fuck! I love it when you take me in deep." Mickey moaned around Ian and pulled back for some air.

Ian looked down at him and saw Mickey's watering eyes, saliva spilling from his mouth, Mickey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and went back down onto Ian's impressive length. 

His talented tongue danced around the head of Ian's cock, running under it along the thick vein there, he took him back in deep and looked up at Ian.

They locked eyes and Ian growled. Fuck he wanted to fuck Mickey's mouth so badly. Mickey pulled back. "Do it." He said before taking Ian back into his mouth. 

Ian didn’t need to be told twice he held the back of Mickey's head and started thrusting up into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his mouth repeatedly.

"God you take me so good, being so good for me. Your mouth was made for sucking my cock wasn’t it baby??" he asked and Mickey moaned and nodded as much as he could.

He swallowed around Ian's length and Ian was shaking. "I'm gonna cum, Mick, oh my god I'm gonna cum." Ian cried out, he expected Mickey to pull away but he didn’t he just pulled Ian closer. 

Ian came calling Mickey's name, Mickey swallowed down what Ian gave him moaning at the taste of the man he loved, he made sure that none of Ian's cum slipped out of his mouth.

He pulled back and licked the head of Ian's cock clear of cum before moving up the bed and smashing his mouth against Ian's. 

Ian moaned as Mickey plunged his tongue into his mouth, tasting what was left of himself on Mickey's tongue, both moaning and moving. Ian's hands grasped Mickey's ass through his underwear and he flipped them over so he was on top.

He quickly discarded Mickey's underwear over his shoulder and started sucking and licking and biting his way down Mickey's beautiful body.

He took his cock into his mouth and sucked on the tip before taking him down wanting to return the favour. Ian had always loved giving head but something about giving Mickey head sent him crazy.

The feeling of the man beneath him quivering as he sucked his cock into his throat, swallowing around him was something he would never tire of. Ever. 

"Oh shit Ian, don't do that too much, I don't want to cum until you're in me." Ian didn’t let up, getting Mickey to the brink before he pulled back and Mickey let out a frustrated grunt. 

"Get in me Gallagher." He groaned and Ian smirked up at him and kissed him softly. "On your knees." He said and Mickey flipped over onto his hands and knees presenting his ass to Ian.

Ian moved around and grabbed the lube and a condom but Mickey's hand stopped him. "No condom, I wanna feel all of you tonight." He told him and Ian nearly came then and there, to know that soon he would be feeling all of Mickey bare was the most exciting prospect in the world.

He ran his hands down Mickey's back to his ass and he squeezed his cheeks in his hands.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this ass?" he asked as he leaned over Mickey to suck on his neck, Mickey moaned. 

"Ian please…..I need….." "Don’t worry baby I'll give you everything you need and more." He pulled back and he placed his palms flat on Mickey's cheeks before spreading them.

He licked his lips as he saw that pink hole he loved so damn much. He leaned in and licked over his hole and Mickey jumped. 

"Fuck yeah. Eat my ass." He moaned Ian grinned and licked around his hole and slowly slid his tongue inside of Mickey, Mickey groaned and moaned and pushed his ass back against Ian's tongue.

He had never been a fan of rimming until he met Ian, Ian knew what he was doing, he could turn Mickey into much just by eating his ass.

It was so fucking good. Ian licked and sucked and fucked Mickey with his tongue, he reached around and tugged on Mickey's cock at the same time and Mickey's head dropped to the bed. 

"Fuck Ian…." He whined and Ian knew he was ready for more, so he slowly slid his index finger in alongside his tongue and started moving it in and out, prepping Mickey for his dick. 

Ian continued his assault on Mickey's ass slowly adding a second finger and then a third.

He found that sweet spot inside of Mickey immediately and Mickey was pushing back on his fingers, fucking himself on Ian's tongue and fingers.

Ian pulled out and he leaned over and kissed him. "You ready for my cock now baby?" he asked and Mickey nodded eagerly. He wanted nothing more than to be filled with Ian's cock. 

Ian poured some lube on his dick and smeared some over Mickey's hole. "Turn over, I wanna see you." Ian told him and Mickey did so flipping onto his back and spreading his legs.

Ian pulled him closer and wrapped his legs around his own waist. "Ready?" he asked, Mickey nodded. Ian leaned down and kissed him as he slowly, almost painfully slowly slid into Mickey. 

Once he was fully inside he sat there for a minute not moving, just getting used to the feeling of Mickey around his cock bare. "Move…" Mickey told him. 

Ian pulled out and pushed back in so slowly, Mickey groaned and clutched at Ian's biceps pulling him down for another kiss. "So tight. So fucking tight." His voice almost sounded painful. 

"Faster Ian, harder, please, please." Mickey begged him. Ian was eager to comply to Mickey's pleading. He started moving faster and faster, pushing in harder with every thrust, his balls slapping hard against Mickey's ass. Their moans and groans and skin slapping against skin was all the sound that was heard in the room.

"You look so fuckin' hot with a big dick up your ass, babe," Ian said, his eyes like a pair of heated lasers as he gazed into Mickey's.

"Do you love it?" he asked. Mickey nodded. "Fuck yes!" he cried out as Ian hit his prostate repeatedly. "Touch yourself baby, make yourself cum on my cock." Ian told him as he leaned in and nipped and sucked at Mickey's bottom lip. 

Mickey did what he was asked and took his cock into his hand and started stroking it. 

Ian held onto his hips, his nails digging into the skin, Mickey didn’t care though, he loved the marks Ian's blunt nails would leave in his wake. He would look at them over the coming day and remember this moment.

"Deeper….harder." Mickey mumbled and Ian leaned down. "I got you baby don’t worry." He said as he started slamming into Mickey with wild abandon, he had started this night out wanting to make love to Mickey and make it romantic but this was them, this was how they showed their love to one another. 

"This hard and deep enough for you?" Ian asked and Mickey nodded his head frantically as he continued stroking his cock in time with Ian's thrusts. 

"I'm close baby, you there with me?" Ian asked towering over Mickey. Mickey nodded. "So close Ian….I wanna be filled with your cum." Mickey told him looking up into those eyes, that was all it take for Ian to lose all sense of control. 

Mickey was right there with him, clenching around his cock, he came hard filling Mickey up with his cum as Mickey shot his load covering both his and Ian's stomach's in his own cum. 

Ian groaned as he felt his cum leaking from Mickey's ass. He slowly pulled back and looked down and watched it drip and he groaned.

"Fuck that's hot baby. Love seeing you filled with my cum. Give me a minute and I'll eat it out of you." He said as he fell beside Mickey. Mickey moaned and pulled Ian into a demanding kiss.

Ian's hands slid in between Mickey's thighs and he scooped up some of his own cum with his fingers and pushed them against Mickey's mouth, Mickey moaned and sucked his fingers greedily, licking the cum from them. 

Ian pulled his fingers out and rested his forehead against Mickey's.

"I love you Milkovich." He whispered, his eyes shut, scared of being rejected.

"Hey look at me." Mickey said in a voice so soft Ian didn’t think it was him. "I love you too Red." He said. Ian smiled and kissed him softly. 

They were in love and they were happy. 

The next day after checking out of their room at the hotel, Ian and Mickey headed to a diner for some breakfast before they had to head back to the chaos that was both of their homes. 

They sat down together eating and talking about work and random stuff, just enjoying the morning and each other's company. Mickey was going to take this time as his chance to talk to Ian about the future- about their future. 

"Can we talk?" Mickey asked, Ian frowned. "I thought we were talking." He stated, Mickey sighed. "About something serious." Ian nodded. 

"Is something wrong? You're not sick are you?" he asked, Mickey smiled. "No I'm not sick, why do your thoughts always go to morbid things?" he asked, Ian shrugged. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ian asked. "Us." Mickey said, he looked at Ian to gage his reaction, but he just looked confused. 

"There's nothing wrong with us, but I've been thinking more and more about the future and what I want in my life and you're a big part of that Ian." He said, Ian smiled. 

"You're a big part of my future too Mick." He said, Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you and I want things to move forward with us." He fiddled with his fingers so he didn’t have to look into Ian's eyes.

"Move forward how?" Ian asked. "I wanna move in together." He said, Ian's eyebrows rose in shock. "We never have any privacy when we're at each other's houses. You're stuck in a bedroom most nights with your brother's. My house is a disaster with everything going on there, I just think it's time we found a place for ourselves." He said, Ian smiled.

"That sounds amazing Mick, but can we even afford to get our own place?" Ian asked. "It wouldn’t be anything fancy and we'd still be in South Side. But it would be ours. That's the most important thing right?" he asked, Ian nodded, he reached across the table and took Mickey's hands in his own. 

"So we should start looking for a place." Ian said, Mickey nodded. "You gonna be okay leaving the Gallagher residence?" he asked, Ian nodded.

"Yeah Fi left, Lip will be moving in with Mandy somewhere, Debbie and Carl are grown. The only one I worry about is Liam, so can we maybe look for a two bedroom so he could stay with us if he wants to?" Ian asked, Mickey smiled. 

Ian being such a family man was one of the things that made him love him. 

"Of course." He said, Ian smiled and leaned across the table. "I love you Mick and I cant wait to move in with you." Mickey smiled up at him and met him for a kiss.

They were moving forward and he never thought this talk with Ian would go so smoothly, but they were taking baby steps. As long as he was with Ian and moving towards something special then he was going to be happy.

Ian raised his coffee. "To the future." Mickey smiled brightly at his gorgeous red head and raised his own cup, clinking it against Ian's. "The future."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. As always comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
